


Magic of Time Travel

by TheGuardian



Series: Child of Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardian/pseuds/TheGuardian
Summary: The first year of the USS Voyager being trapped in the Delta Quadrant. A baby appeared on the bridge. (Work in progress)
Series: Child of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638076
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Probably edit later but here it is I apologize for all the grammar mistakes mind sometimes faster then thumbs. Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked and if you an editor let me know I'll let you read a chapter before its posted.

October 31st 1989 Godrics Hollow  
"Lily, Take Harry and Run" said James running to the now broken door wand in hand. 

Running upstairs Lily quickly checked her runes underneath baby Harry's crib. Kissing his forehead she whispers "your gonna be okay I promise" Suddenly there is a huge blast and the bedroom door flush open.  
"Step aside and I'll let you live" the hooded figure says.  
"Never" yelling as Lily gets in front of the crib getting in front of the crib.  
"Stop being foolish and step aside" the hooded figure demands.  
"No take me please" Lily pleads.  
"I just want your kid" the hooded figure raising his wand. "Avada Kedavra" green shooting from its wand and hitting Lily killing her. "Now, you." Stepping to the crib and raising his wand, not noticing the runes underneath glowing brightly. "Avada Kedavra." Suddenly in a flash the spell shots back at the figure turning him to dust. Baby Harry Disappearing and runes stop shining. 

Delta Quadrant October 31st 2371 Captains Ready Room USS Voyager  
A quiet cry sounds though the ready room of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Entering the room with her first officer she stops and looks at the small baby in her chair.  
"Captain since when did you have a baby?" Her first officer asks.  
"I havent" says the Captain walking over to the baby, picking him up."But he is bleeding. Chakotay take over on the bridge I'm gonna take to the med bay." Quickly walking out into an elevator. "Deck 9" 

Delta Quadrant October 31st 2371 Medical Bay USS Voyager 

Walking into the high tech medical bay. The captain lays harry down on the bed in the center of the room. "Computer active the emergency medical hologram" she shouts.  
"Please stay the nature of the medical emergency" man says appearing out of thin air.  
"Doctor I need you to look at this baby"  
"Of course, might I ask where this baby came from Captain?"  
"I dont know, I was heading to my ready room and found him laying in my chair"  
"Weird" the doctor says grabbing an instrument and waving it above the forehead of the baby.  
"Whats weird?" Quickly walking over from where she was pacing.  
"The scar it's not healing. I got every thing else healed but the scar" the man says. ,"I might be able to make a cream that could but it will take a bit"  
"Doctor can you find out who he is what happened to his parents?" She asks.  
"Of course, it will take but a moment." Walking over the the computer in the middle of the room and typing on it "Even stranger It seems he doesnt match any of the crew or anyone in our data banks. However he does seem to be completely human, expect there seems to be some energy coming off him but I sadly cant get a good reading on that cause its intervening with my scans." the doctor says. "Might I suggest something Captain".  
"Yes what is it" Janeway answer.  
"Maybe you should adopt him"  
"What" she stare at him wide eyed. "Have you gone crazy"  
"Adopt him. Take him in captain. Captain you might need someone you can be relaxed around. "  
Still looking shocked the Janeway says "What if his parents come back? What do I do then?" "And if they dont what do you do then." "Okay I'll think about it" walking up to Harry rubbing his cheek with her finger. "Tuvok to Captain Janeway" voice brings her back to reality. Sighing she clicks her badge, "Janeway here what's wrong" she says.  
"Your need on the bridge Captain"  
"On my way" she say clicking her badge again looking at the doctor she asks "do you need him still?"  
"Hmmm" the doctor says not really listening to busy looking at the computer readings. "What? Oh yes he needs to updated on his shots and I wanna see about that scar"  
Janeway shaking her head begins to walk out but stops and turns around say "I'll be back when I can" and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent decided who I'm gonna ship Harry with. I'm thinking either Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Theodore, and or Icheb. I'm thinking Icheb but I cant decide it will however be a bit so I dont have to worry. Thank you every one for the kudos and thank EM1 for the comment. Please leave a comment and kudos if you like it.

Delta Quadrant October 31st 2371 Medical Bay USS Voyager

"Doctor?" a young woman asked walking into the medical bay. Her short blonde hair curling around the edges of her pointy ears.  
"Yes Kes?" The hologram asks still looking at the monitor. "Who's baby Is that?" Kes asks.  
"Honestly I have no idea. He doesn't have any of the mandatory shots for someone his age" the doctor say "so until we can get up to date on those I'm sad to say he has to be quarantined."  
Suddenly there is a loud cry and the Medical bay starts shaking. "DOCTOR! The baby he is crying." Kes shouts standing at the edge of the quarantine field "He seems to be to be glowing."  
"What? Kes hand me a medical tricorder" the doctor shuts running to the baby grabbing the device and crossing the quarantine field. "That's impossible, I'm not getting any scans but it seems to be registering for his scar and its healing it self… forcing some kind of ener…." Suddenly all the lights in the medical bay turn off, all the remains is the glow of the baby and the quarantine field.  
"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! Computer activate the EMH." Kes shouts but nothing happens "Computer activate the Emergency Medical Holographic Program."still nothing happens.

Delta Quadrant October 31st 2371 Bridge USS Voyager 

In the room there are alot of people running around blues, reds, yellows. In the corner of the room a man with black and pale skin frowns. "Captain?" The man says. "Yes Mr.Kim?" The captain asks. "It appears all non essential systems have shut down in the medical bay Captain and back up power cant come online."  
Immediately get up the Janeway walks over "Can you get into contact with the doctor?" She asks. "No captain it appears whatever messed with the doctors program" Mr.Kim says still frowning.  
"What about Kes, Harry, can you reach her?" The helmson asked.  
"Let me try…" Harry says clicking buttons on his console quickly. "I got her Captain. She appears to be in the Medical Bay trying to get though a quarantine field" the Ensign says."I'm establishing contact now"  
"Hello?" A voice echoes in the bridge.  
"Kes, is everything alright down there what happened?" the captain asks.  
"Idk captain, one second everything was fine, the next the baby started crying and glowing and when the doctor tried to scan him all the lights went out." Kes says.  
"Is the baby alright?" The captain ask a slight panic in her voice.  
"Idk captain I cant get past the quarantine field and he stopped crying and glowing a minute ago. The quarantine field feels off somehow like something else is powering it" Kas says.  
"Kes, Me, B'elanna, Harry are on our way down there" Kathryn walking to the turbo lift with Harry Kim. "Chakotay, you have the bridge. Deck 6" Janeway shouts as the doors to the turbolift shut.

Delta Quadrant October 31st 2371 Deck 6/Medical Bay USS Voyager 

Walking up to the door to medical bay Janeway tries to open it "What? Why aren't the doors opening?" Looking over the panel, she sees that the doors don't have any power. "Mr. Kim I'm gonna need you help to pry the door open" the captain say moving and putting her hands on the door. " Yes captain" moving to help his captain. 

Slowly but surely they the get the door open and can walk inside. Right as the do a woman with brown short hair and yellow shirt walks up to them. Looking over to her "Good B'elanna, can you get the force field down" the captain asks.  
"Of course Captain". Walking over to the computer the Lieutenant starts pressing buttons. "Actually, it seems I cant the force field is already down" She says.  
"It cant be. Try bring the power back online to the Medical bay and reactivate the doctors program" Janeway says walking over to her.  
"Trying now Captain" After a few buttons are pushed the lights in the medical bay turn back on and the doctor reappears.  
"Please state… what is going on here?" The doctor says.  
"Doctor can you…" Suddenly there is a bright flash and the field keeping everyone from the baby is gone. Looking at the baby wide eyed, Janeway rushes over to the baby and checks for a pulse "He's alive" faintly in the background as she picks up the baby, she hears laughing, looking around she doesn't see anyone laughing. Just as the about to dismiss it she hears a faint almost distant whisper "Of course, he is alive. He is my chosen" Looking around once more she doesn't see anyone.  
"Captain, may I hold him" Kes asks still looking at the baby and not at the captain. "Captain, you alright?" Looking up a Kathryn.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Kes thought I heard something is all and yes you can just be careful." Shaking her head, she hands over the baby to Kas before facing the Hologram. "Doctor, how are the shots coming along?" She asks him.  
"He only needs one more then he'll be caught up for a while captain" He says walking over to pick up the shot to give to the baby. "And there you all caught up." He says walking over to Kas and giving the baby the shot.  
"Thank you, Doctor. Kas, Can you watch him for me I'm needed on the bridge?" Janeway asks.  
"Of course Captain. He is probably hungry and tired " Kes says walking out with baby.  
"B'elanna, Mr.Kim can you two work with the doctor and find out what happened please" Kathryn asks.  
"Yes Captain" nodding Captain Kathryn Janeway starts her trek back to the bridge. 

Delta Quadrant October 31st 2371 Mess Hall 

Walking into the Mess Hall, holding the baby walks over tl the alien in the kitchen. "Neelix, can you make me some food for a baby please." She shouts while trying calm down the baby who started crying from the loud noises of the kitchen. "BABY!?! Since when was there a baby on board?" Neelix rushing over to Kes.  
"Idk, the doctor was giving him his shots when I walked in he never said" Kes says" I think he is hungry. do we have any food for a baby?" In a panic Neelix rush to a kitchen "I don't think we do but I can make something for him let me see" he says as he begins mushing stuff together in a bowl until it's a pile of mashed fruits and vegetables before pouring it in a bottle Picking it up he walks over to Kes and sets and down on a table beside her "Here you go I'll start having it on hand for this little guy. Do you need help feeding him?" He asks helping her sit down in the chair.  
"I'll think I'll be fine Neelix but thank you" Kes says as she starts feeding the baby.  
"Alright, just yell for me if you do" Neelix says walking back into the kitchen.

Delta Quadrant October 31st 2371 Bridge USS VOYAGER 

Walking on the the bridge, captain makes for her ready room yelling for Chakotay to follow her.  
"Chakotay, I need you to update the crew files" she says walking over to get them some coffee.  
"Of course Captain what is it you need me to update" he says sitting down on the couch with her and accepting the offer of her coffee.  
"I need to you to add the baby to my file I have chosen to adopt it." The captain says looking out the window drinking her coffee.  
"Captain, are you sure that is wise?" The first officer asks.  
"Chakotay, I know this might seem like a rash decision but I believe it is the right call... now I want you to add a Hadrian Janeway, son of Kathryn Janeway to my file please"  
"Of course, captain" Chakotay says "Do you need me to help with setting up your room for the baby"  
"Yes, if you don't mind Chakotay" finishing her coffee she stands up. "I'm going to make announcement soon don't worry but for now I'd like to keep it only a few know about him"  
"Of course Kathryn"  
"You are dismissed Chakotay" Kathryn says after Chakotay walks out. Kathryn sighs and clicks a button on her personal computer as she sits down at her desk.  
"Personal log stardate 48832.2… This morning a baby appeared out of no where in my ready room. Seeing him, I couldn't help but to want to look after him. Almost as soon as Iooked into the brightest green eyes I swear I've ever seen I started to see him as my son. Its odd and if it were wasn't an infant I'd be worried but all the scans have read him as human so I'm not worried. But I will maintain a little distance from me and him just to be safe. However nevertheless, I've decided to adopted him and since there was no name when he appeared I've decided to name Hadrian Janeway. I just hope that I can be a good mother and a good captain at the same time and not hurt on my duties for both. Kathryn Janeway signing off"


	3. Chapter 3

Delta Quadrant November 1st 2371 USS Voyager Captain Quarters

A ring sounds though the room waking up the occupant of the room. Sitting up and yawning Captain Kathryn Janeway looks over to the crib where Hadrian sound asleep. 'Someone is a heavy sleeper' the captain thinks to here self.  
Getting up to start getting ready for day, She heads for the sonic shower. Once getting out she brushes her teeth and puts her hair up and some clothes that aren't her nightgown or her uniform. Before walking into the living room, walking over to a machine.  
"Computer, coffee black and a gallon of water please" Suddenly, in the machine a water and coffee appeared. Smiling, Janeway picks up the water and walks to the mini bathtub she had replicated the night before and pours the water in. Before walking back and grabs the coffee drinking it as she walks back to her bedroom to get Hadrian. She just finishes her coffee when she gets to his crib looking down she cant help but smile when she meets the bright emerald eyes of her son.  
"So you're that much of a heavy sleep huh" She says going to pick him up "Its time to get ready for the day and go you get to see where mom works" walking back into the living room suddenly the door sounds.  
Smiling Janeway shouts for the person to come in. "Chakotay, you just in time you can help with Hadrian's bath"  
Walking over to the mini bath she takes off Hadrian's onesie and puts him in the tub.  
"Captain, I have to warn you that I've never given a baby a bath before" Chakotay says walking up to the bathtub.  
"While neither have I, but it's something i should probably learn to do at least he isn't be to mad about it" she says as she starts to wash Hadrian's hair pushing away the bangs from his forehead, she notices the scar is gone. 'Odd, but its probably nothing' she thinks before leaning back up. "Chakotay can watch him I need to the soap, shampoo, and a towel" she says has she head to the bathroom.  
Walking over to Hadrian, Chakotay starts to smile "Hey their little guy" suddenly Hadrian stops splashing the water and looks up. "Mom would be right back okay" Suddenly Hadrian reaches to touch Chakotay's tattoo. Before going back to splashing the water. "While it looks like you made a friend Chakotay" Janeways says walking back over to the tub. "Okay dear I need to you to keep you eyes and mouth closed alright I'm gonna rinse the shampoo out of you hair" Janeway says. As Janeway pours the water over his head getting all the soap out of his hair. "You can open your eyes Hardrian. Chakotay can you pick up the towel please and hold it open". Picking up Hadrian she moves to Chakotay who is holding the towel and warps Hadrian in it and starts drying him off. Once she is sure he is try, She puts a onesie on him, this one looking like a little uniform. Pick Hadrian up she hands him him to Chakotay. "Hold for me while a I put on my uniform would you". She says walking to her bedroom before she gets answer. Few minutes later, She walks out wearing her uniform hair redone up and ready for the day. "Now, before we go anywhere I need to to but the water back in the replicator" she says going to the tub she pours the water into the glass it was originally in and walks up the replicator presses a few buttons and it's gone. "There, if you dont mind can I have him back please" picking up Hadrian from Chakotay's arms and puts him in a bassient stroller. She begins her trek to the turbolift with her first officer and her son. "Did the doctor find out anything?" She asks.  
"I'm a afraid not, he did however able to get Hadrian's birthday is June 30th" He says pressing the button for the turbolift.  
"Good to know is the crew ready for my announcement? Deck 6!" She asked stepping in to the turbolift.  
"Yes, Captain everyone is expected to hear it this morning" he says.  
Nodding she steps off the turbolift and head to the kitchen.  
"Neelix, Kes said you would have baby formula on hand"  
"Ah, yes captain I do. Here you go Captain mashed fruit and some milk till it becomes smooth." Handing over the bottle to captain, "Thank you,Neelix" grabbing the bottle she head back into the turbolift with Chakotay. "Deck 1. You can say Chakotay I know you probably wanna say something" she says as she picks Hadrain from his bassinet stroller. And puts the bottle of formula in his mouth.  
"Kathryn, what do think happened to his parents" he says.  
"I don't Chakotay but I get this feeling they are here anymore." She says looking done at Hadrian. Just as she went to say something more the door opens and a voice rings out "CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE" sighing she asked Chakotay to take the stroller. As she steps on the bridge "At ease everyone"  
"Captain, who's baby is that?" Her head security officer ask.  
"Well he is mine Tuvok. All we be explained soon. In the meantime, can you get kes to come up to my ready room please."  
"Of course Captain"  
"Well get back to work everyone" sitting down in her chair still feeding Hadrian. "And there we go" she says as she starts to burping him. After he burps she sets him down in the bassinet stroller beside her, and stands up. "Chakotay, if you may" she says "of course, Captain" pressing the button on the console in the middle of the chairs.  
"This is your captain speaking. I'm sure you'll all wondering about the rumors that a baby is on board this ship. And I have to say, they are right. Their is a baby on this ship, my adopted son Hadrien Janeway. He appeared in a my office out of the blue with no note or anything. So I decided to take him in. This will not change my duties too much I just have to take some more on." Nodding her head she sits back down and ends the ship wide announcement. "Mr.Paris, set course for that M-Class planet, we found yesterday full warp"  
"Of course Captain" 

Hogwarts Scotland November 1st 1989 Headmasters office 

"HEADMASTER! HEADMASTER!" A voice rings though the halls.  
"Come in Hagrid. What seems to be the problem?" The bearded man says  
"Little Harry is gone" Hagrid says out of breath. "I went to pick him up like you told me to but he wasn't there. Spent the night looking for him with Sirius but couldn't find any sense of him" the half giant says.  
"WHAT!!" The headmaster yells almost choking on his lemon drop. " What about Lily and James are they there?"  
"Ye, Dumbledore but it so awful" the giant says starting to cry again.  
"It will be alright I'll it get it sorted. Why don't you go back to your hut." Dumbledore says getting up. "I'll go to Godric's Hollow and see what I can find" Dumbledore says walking out of his office. 

Godric's Hollow November 1st 1989 Potter Home

Appearing with a pound crack, the headmaster lights his wand and walks to the ruined house.  
Heading up stairs, Dumbledore looks around Harry's old bedroom.  
sighing he decides to try the bank. 

Diagon Alley November 1st 1989 Gringotts 

Stepping up to the teller.  
"I demand to see the Potter Account manager" Dumbledore says.  
"Name" the goblin says not even looking up from where he is counting gold.  
"Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore says seething  
"One second please" the goblin says picking up a book beside him and flipping it to the correct page. "Sorry but you have no access to that account please leave" the goblin says smirking putting the book back and starts counting gold again.  
"Excuse me, do you know who I am?" Albus yells.  
"You are an Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore yes?" The goblin says.  
Smirking, Dumbledore says "Yes that's me"  
"You have no access to the potter accounts."  
"Fine" Dumbledore says walking out seething. 

Spinners End November 1st 1989 

Fireplace turns springs up and turns green.  
"Severus, I need you to make me a potion" the voice from the fireplace roars.  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus kneels in front of the fireplace. "What's the potion?" He says.  
"A tracking potion for Harry James Potter" Dumbledore says.  
"I'm sorry but I cant" Severus says.  
"Now I know you hate James Potter but…"  
"Oh do shut up, it has nothing to do with that every tracking potion I could think requires fresh thing of hair."  
"Oh, what if I can get you this hair?" Dumbledore says.  
Raising an eyebrow "if you could why do you need a tracking potion?" Severus says  
"I meant have took a lock of Harry's hair before they went into hiding with James and Lilys permission of course" Dumbledore says.  
"They let you have a lock of there 3 month old bab'ys hair" Severus says.  
"Of course" Dumbledore says eyes twinkling  
"Then it will require one week to make and then we put the hair in" Severus says.  
"Good get to it" Dumbledore says ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have a Harry be 3 months old change. Thank you for all the kudos and comments I hope everyone is having a good day. Please leave comments and kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it sorry for the late upload. Please leave a comment and kudos. I wont rewrite every episode of Voyager. Also still have decided who to ship harry with if you have any ideas let me know in the comment section.

Hogwarts Headdmaster's Office November 8th 1989

Looking out the window, lost in the thought is the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.  
Running his hands fidgeting with the elder wand.  
Celebrations of Voldemort's end still happening throughout the wizarding world. Dumbledore couldn't celebrate though, not till he had Harry Potter. Suddenly his fireplace flares green. 

"Dumbledore, the potion is done." The voice from the fireplace said. 

Walking over his desk, Dumbledore sits down "Good, come on though" he yells.

Suddenly the face in the fire place is gone and not long does it flare green again and man with long black hair and black robes steps though. 

Walking up to the desk, he puts the potion on the desk "here you go" the man says.  
"Thank you Severus" the headmaster says getting up to get the box with Harry's hair. Walking back over with the lock of hair and a piece of parchment. Dumbledore picks up the lock of hair and uncorked the bottle then puts the lock of hair in the potion. Suddenly the potion, glows gold and then stops. Nodding, Dumbledore pours the potion on the parchment.  
"There, now we…" Dumbledore says. All of a sudden the parchment glows and then burns away like It was never there. "What the… that's not possible" Dumbledore says wide eyed.

"Severus, how is this possible" the headmaster says sitting back in his chair. 

"I don't know Dumbledore." Severus says. 

Sighing, "Severus, my boy, you have a potion mastery yes?" The Headmaster says.

"Yes… why do you ask?" Severus says. 

"I want to work here as the potion professor…. You don't have to answer right my boy take your time" albus says getting a piece of parchment out and writing something on it, adding a bit magic to it. "The school meets at the end of the mouth, this is the time. I hope to see you there." Handing over the spelled parchment. 

"Of course, Albus" Severus says standing up and going to the fireplace and stepping though it. 

Grabbing another parchment. Albus begins writing down books with tracking spells and potions both dark and light. 

Delta Quadrant November 8th 2371 USS Voyager Captains Ready Room 

Pinching the bridge of her nose Captain Janeway clicks a button on her computer ending her captains log. They had found a old farmer's car and tracked to it to a near by planet and were now on their way there. So much had happened the past few days and she could use some sleep. A sounds rings though the room  
Getting up she has to the replicator announcing for the person to come in on her way over.  
"Coffee, Black" suddenly a cup of coffee appears in the machine. Taking it out, Janeway takes a sip. Hearing the person say her name turning around she see Kes and a un settled Hadrian.  
"What's wrong Kes?" The captain says worried.  
"I don't know Captain, he won't go to sleep" Kes says.  
"Here, let me see him" Janeways says setting her coffee down. Stepping up to Kes and picking Hadrian out of her arms. Out of the blue Hadrian stops crying and giggles. "Aww you just wanted to see me. didn't you?" she says rocking Hadrian who had quieted down and was slowly drafting off to sleep. Looking up, she motions for Kes to the bassinet stroller. Setting him in it she picks up her coffee. "Kes, I can watch him for now. Dont worry about it" she says going back to her desk with stroller moving it the other side of her. 

"Of course captain" Kes says smiling and leaving as Chakotay went in.

"Captain i have news on…" says interrupted by Janeway shushing him.  
"Hadrian is asleep Chakotay" she whispers.  
"Oh so we have a report on the car we found and we should be to the planet soon" he says quieter this time.  
"Thank you Chakotay. You have the bridge for now. If you don't mind getting B'elanna from engineering. I wanna talk to her about thoughts on what happened when Hadrian arrived."  
"Of course Captain" Chakotay says starting to walk out.  
"Actually on second thought I'll go down to engineering a stroller will do me some good" Janeway says getting up going to the replicator putting her now empty cup in the machine, pressing a few buttons and then watching it disappear.  
"Captain, are you sure its wise for that?" Chakotay says.  
"Of course" she says getting the spear diaper bag she had her ready room and the stroller. "You have the bridge Chakotay." She says as she walks out to the turbolift. Entering it shouting Engineering as the doors close.

Delta Quadrant Main Engineering Deck 11 USS Voyager November 8th 2371

Stepping out of the turbolift with the stroller and diaper bag. Janeway walks to the center of the room. 

"CAPTAIN… what's going on?" B'elanna asks hurrying over.  
"Nothing, B'elanna I just curious on your findings on what happened when Hadrian arrived. Also Hadrian is sleeping so please don't wake him" Janeway says.  
"Well, I went th ok though the sick back footage and found this" B'elanna says clicking a few buttons.  
"I'm guessing you used the time stamp for the footage for going though power log." The captain says.  
"Yes, and found something interesting Captain. It's almost like an EMP device went off in the med bay. If life support was focused in the medbay not telling what could've happened." B'elanna says.  
"How about the Doctors program is it alright?"  
Kathryn asks.  
"Yes, it was only some of the holo projectors that needed to be fixed." B'elanna answers. Just as Janeway's comm badge sounds.  
"Captain" the voice on the other side says.  
Clicking it Janeway's answers "yes Tuvok what is it?"  
"You are needed on the bridge captain we close to the planet which the signal is from" the voice says back.  
"I'm on my way" Janeway says clicking her comm badge again. "B'elanna, we will continue this later" she says heading back to the turbolift with the stroller and diaper bag stepping inside it and shouting Bridge as the doors close.


End file.
